Dragon Rider: Eragons Son
by King Matt228
Summary: This is a FanFiction that takes place sometime after "Brisingr" in the Eragon series. Eragon has restored the Order of the Dragon Riders and they are testing people to see if they are able to become Dragon Riders.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place after the order of the Dragon Riders has been restored, sometime after Brisingr

Declaimer:I don't own anything, execpt for Matt

* * *

It was my father's idea that I go to the Rider-Finding-Egg-Choosing event, I don't like to disappoint my father, so I went. As I stood in line I noticed the other children looking at me with startled expressions, their parents however looked at me as they would any other child out of respect for my father. I do not look human, elvish, urgalish, or even dwarvish, but more like a mixture of human, elvish, and I believe a hint of dragon, this is because of my lineage. I then stepped forward another step. _Only five more until me_ I thought.

Soon it was my turn and I stepped forward. There were three eggs on a table made of gold, one egg was blood red, another one was gold, and the third was pure white. I touched all of the eggs, and after my only seconds after my hand left its surface the white egg glowed. The light that it emitted was constantly changing color which caused the people to stand motionless humbled in awe. I too felt a sense of awe pulling at my very soul; but, almost as quickly as it had began, it ended. One of the "guardians" of the egg, an elf, picked up the egg and asked my name. "I am Matthew Eragonsson" I told him.

"Behold, Matthew Eragonsson has the good fortune to be chosen as the next _Shur'tugal_" (Shur'tugal being the ancient language word for Dragon Rider) I was then told to follow a very tall elf that had a particularly long nose, into the tent behind the table. The inside of the tent was decorated with glyphs of the ancient language one side told of the betrayal of Galbatorix. On the other wall was the story of _my father_ Eragon and how he killed Galbatorix, then how he resurrected the _extinct_ dragons by riding across the ocean on his dragon "Saphira" and bringing back approximately 500 dragons to Alagaesia and thus reviving the dragons from extinction.

"Runners will be dispatched to your home to bring your parents here" Said the elf "Where exactly do you live?"

"The huge castle in the middle of the city" I said "Not too hard to find, just ask for Eragon"

The elf concentrated for a second then said, "The runners will be arriving any moment"

"Good" I said "What is your name?"

"Aiedail"

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Aiedail-vodhr" I said. (May the stars watch over you, honored Aiedail)

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, MatthewShur'tugal" (May good fortune rule over you, Eragon Dragon Rider.)

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, un du evarínya ono varda." (May good fortune rule over you, peace live in your heart, and the stars watch over you.)

"And also to you" Aiedail said.

Then we heard a _whoosh, _and the ground shook. My father walked in. "Congratulations my son!" he said "You are now the third in our bloodline to be named Dragon Rider, and the egg is one that Saphira's the mother of!" I felt Saphira touching my mind and I let her in. _I trust you will keep my offspring safe, hatchling She_ said.

_You know I will, Saphira_ I replied.

_You better_

She withdrew from my mind. "So, what now?" I asked.

"Now we wait for it to hatch" Aiedail said

"How long will that take?"

"3 or 4 days"

"3 or 4 days?"

"That'd be correct"

I was told that as a new rider I would live in a tent of gold, with any other person that had gotten an egg hatch for him or her, where the elves would serve me as if I were a king, which I would be someday (That's a different story, you'll understand when I introduce my mother).

"Excuse me" I said "Aiedail?"

"Yes?"

"Could you bring me a bowl of water?"

"As you wish" The elf then left the room. He came back about 2 minutes later carrying a bowl of water. I then Uttered a spell of scrying ( I am proficient in magic because my mother is an elf) and on the water appeared an image of my mother's study. I saw an elf in the corner "Excuse me, can you get me Queen Arya?" I asked him "Tell her that Matt is calling". The elf nodded his agreement and ran out of the room. It took him only a second and queen Arya was in the room in less than a minute. "Hi mom" I said.

"Hi Matt"

"I have good news"

"What?"

"You are now speaking to the newest Dragon Rider in Alagaesia"

"You're a Dragon Rider now? Good luck and be careful, my son, the elves don't want to lose their prince"

"Bye"

"Bye" I ended the spell and handed the bowl back to Aiedail. I then walked around the tent, examining every detail, because I didn't want to forget any detail of these following days. The walls were made of gold foil, with glyphs in the ancient language painted in silver along the top. These glyphs told of the war between Dragons and elves, then how, right when it seemed that they would destroy each other, they made a treaty that allowed a few eggs each year to be given to the elves so that they could ride the dragon that hatched. In the deal the elves obtained more powerful magic and immortal lives (They could only die of a wound). I realized that I was tired, and looked around for a bed. I saw it and laid on it. It was incredibly soft, like it was filled with water, the pillow was even softer. I then slept.

The next two days held nothing of interest, the only thing worth noting is that the elves can make amazing flavors using just fruits and vegetables. On the third day however, a younger elf (probably about 80 years old), came to my tent. "It's about to hatch" He said "Follow me"

"Ok" I said and followed him. He brought me to another tent that was blocked off by a fence, and let me in. "After it hatches feed it this" Said another elf who then handed me a plate of chopped up meat "Then pet it after that you can present it to the crowd".

The egg moved and then a crack appeared in its surface, and a little head popped out. Then the whole egg cracked in half exposing the dragons' body. Everybody looked with awe as, when the light struck it, it changed from white to blue then to every other color in the rainbow. It was beautiful every time it moved the light reflected off it in a way to change its color. Then we heard a hundred hisses, not just any hisses, the hiss an arrow makes. Aiedail and 3 other elves jumped in front of the dragon, while three elves tackled me. There were screams of terror as I laid on the ground underneath the elves, but my only thought were of the safety of the dragon.

When I was allowed to get up I saw Aiedail laying on the ground in a puddle of blood with arrows sticking out of his heart. "No one touched the dragon sir" an elf told me "Touch it quickly to make the bond". If anybody had touched the dragon it wouldn't be able to make the bond, so Aiedail must have just stood in front of it.

I walked over to the dragon. I touched my hand to its head and began stroking it. Then a flash of light occurred and my hand felt like it was on fire. I almost screamed in pain, but then as quickly as it began, it ended. The elves then began putting wards on us.

* * *

This is a **Project Pull** Post, for more information on project pull send me a message.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please excuse my work if it's a liitle disorganized. Due to a computer issue I had to write this in a period of 2 hours today.

* * *

I feel asleep with my arm over the dragon. He or she was growing, but still unable to communicate with me. I really wanted to talk to it; it was like I felt a connection with it, I felt a deep love for it. It was my baby.

_Hi_ said an almost child-like voice in my head.

_Hello, who's this?_ I asked because it didn't feel threatening.

_Look to your left_ It said and I did as ordered. I saw the dragon standing next to me, and then it nudged my hand, begging silently for me to rub its nose.

_What's your name? _I asked it.

_Vervada_ it told me.

_You're a girl then_? I asked.

_Yes, why?_

_I was just curious_

I the stroked Vervada's head; much like you'd pet a cat, and she purred; again like a cat. _I can't wait to tell the elves about this, they'll be so excited!_ I then waited, staring at the stars, until the elves woke up. The first elf, whose name I don't know, that got up was short, but still had that unique elegance that only elves have.

"She talked to me last night" I said

"Who?" said the elf.

"Vervada, my dragon"

"Oh! Your dragon! Its name is Vervada?"

"Yes"

The elf then woke other elves and then they sang a song so beautiful it couldn't be described. After that they told me that it was time to move, so I took down my tent, packed my things, and put Vervada on my shoulder (I found this a very convenient mode of transporting her). We had been walking through the plains for a few days now and Du Weldenvarden was coming into view. At dusk we reached Du Weldenvarden and the elves told me that we hadn't the time to rest for the night.

Du Weldenvarden was a huge forest, bigger than any I'd ever seen; the trees themselves were about three feet thick each, and getting thicker the farther in we went. We were about half way to our first stop, an outpost along a river, when a single arrow came from behind and hit the short elf in the back of the head, killing him instantly. That one arrow quickly multiplied, and soon we were in a cloud of arrows. Three elves died, but a few fought back using magic. Soon I heard a scream an elf came back, holding a bloody knife.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A human assassin, but he's gone now." The elf replied.

"Who'd want to kill us?"

"The Yellow Arrow, judging by the color of these arrows."

"The Yellow Arrow? Why did they choose such an unthreatening name?"

"Don't be fooled by the name, they are the biggest threat that the riders face"

"But who are they?"

"A group of assassins that were hired by Galbatorix to take out the remaining riders"

"But he's been dead for a century!"

"They swore oaths to him in the ancient language, their point in life now is to kill riders"

"He died over-"

"A century ago, I know. But they for some damn reason just never die."

I decided that I'd ask him more later, his voice was becoming very irritated. We ran to the outpost, my dragon still on my shoulder, but we abandoned our packs. We reached the outpost just before the morning, and we were rushed onto the boats. During our trip the elves sang again, but this time with armed bows in their hands. We made it without incident to Ellesméra, were we were greeted by my mother Arya, Queen of the elves.

"Hi, mom" I said.

"Hello, my son" She said.

We then had long and boring chat about my life and how I should visit more often. I was then escorted to the "house" (elf houses were sung out of trees) were the riders and their dragons stayed.

"In the morning I will come for you" said a butler elf.

I fell asleep with my arm over Vervada. That night my dreams were haunted with the ghosts of my past; except they weren't my memories, they were Vervada's. She was on a cliff, under her were three eggs. Nine men in red uniforms with a flame insignia on it came into view, and then from above a torrent of flame came barreling down on her. A black dragon and its rider came into view short after that; the rider dismounted pulled out his sword. Vervada was unable to move as the rider came closer and closer, then he stabbed her.

I awoke in a cold sweat, and if that wasn't embarrassing enough I was screaming, like a little girl.

_Did you have that dream too?_ I asked Vervada.

_Yes_ she replied

_Were those your memories?_

_From a past life, yes_

_Why did that man try to kill you?_

_You misunderstand_

_How? _

_He didn't try to kill me, he succeeded_

_Oh_ I said and I stopped asking questions_,_ she seemed very confused about it too. As promised the butler elf arrived, and took us to a cave. Inside the cave was a man, no older than my father, yet probably hundreds of years younger. He had jet black hair, which contrasted his light blue eyes. He was about 6 feet tall. "My name is Oromis; I was named after my grandfather who perished in a battle against Thorn and Murtaugh, in case you were wondering.

"I hear that you can do some magic" He said "Show me"

The rest of the day involved me showing him my abilities. He refused to let me see his dragon until mine grew old enough to learn to fly. That night I went into bed, and as I started to fall asleep I heard a scream.

I jumped out of my bed grabbed Vervada and ran outside.

_What's happening?_ She asked

_If I knew I'd tell you_

_I'm frightened_

"Get back inside!" Some elf yelled at us.

"What's going on?" I yelled back to him before running towards the house.

"We're under attack!"….

* * *

A/N: This is a Pull post, for more information on Project Pull contact me.


End file.
